


Protect Your Heart With My Name

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Birthday Presents, Cats, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Priestesses, Romance, SHSS2018, Sasuke plays well with others, Shinto, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, also very female side character centric bc female positivity, but like from the mouth of a bad Catholic, everyone loves and appreciates Hinata, no beta I die like the Trojans by surprise, sasuhina - Freeform, she says while changing her icon to a Hinata one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: Prompt: a fic about Sasuke secretly following Hinata around or being kinda weird when they’re together, cause her birthday’s coming up (December 27) and he has no idea what to get her so he’s in super alert/panic mode (but like silently in his own Sasuke way).  He wants to get the perfect present but she just says she’ll be happy with anything he gets her.  You can decide whether or not he gets her the perfect gift, cause I know she’ll love his gift no matter what <3





	Protect Your Heart With My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Finally figured out which prompt to go with! They were all so great and they all spoke to me, but the second idea just really worked well with an idea I already had in mind. Who knows, maybe when I'm not lazing about I'll take a stab at the other prompts bc my giftee has a brilliant mind. Also please disregard how crappy the title is. I just had it labeled "SasuHina Secret Santa" until I decided I couldn't post this without a proper title. *whispers* Even if I hate it and might just change it when I actually get a better idea.
> 
> Set sometime after The Last would've taken place. I don't know, just go with it, guys.

Let it not be said that Sasuke Uchiha wasn't direct.

"Hey, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Hmm?" Hinata looked away from the TV and down at where Sasuke was sprawled across her lap with head pillowed on her thigh. "What do I want?"

"Yeah."

She smiled. "You don't have to get me anything, Sasuke-kun."

"I know, but it's your birthday, and you should get a gift from me," he countered before sitting up to stare properly at the indigo haired woman.

"Okay then, you can get me yarn."

"You want.. yarn."

The Hyuuga giggled into her hand at what constituted as a bewildered expression on her boyfriend's face.

"Yes, _yarn_. I was thinking about making a throw for your apartment, so when we're on the couch, we already have a blanket."

"I'm not getting you a present that you're just going to turn into something for me," Sasuke retorted. His lips turned down in a slight frown.

"Then I'm sure you'll think of something, Sasuke-kun. You weren't top of our class for nothing."

Sasuke snorted at her statement, but went back to laying back against Hinata's legs. If she wanted to make him work for it, he would. So while Hinata returned to the fictional world of Nanami Kirii, demon huntress extraordinaire, the lone Uchiha let his mind wander.

Sasuke and Hinata's relationship in their youth was best summed up as distant acquaintances. Being children of two noble clans meant they had seen each other before they joined the academy, just as they had known Chouji and Shino. The Hinata he remembered from the old days was a smidge less shy than from their academy days, she smiled quickly even as she stuttered a greeting to him and his family.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek. It wouldn't help him to think about a Hinata he only knew from distant memories and recounted tales. The Hinata he was in a relationship was older, less shy but nonetheless reserved and formal with people she didn't deem a friend, the power she pursued didn't lie in jutsus or raw strength but in the autonomy she was denied since birth.

His eyes flickered to her face to take her in. She was wearing the standard shinobi top and a pair of spandex shorts she left in his hamper the last time she came over. Shortly after he returned to his previous position, Hinata started to run her fingers through his hair just the way he liked.

Her hobbies were knitting and flower pressing.

Kiba, Shino, and Hanabi were her best friends.

Her favourite flowers were sunflowers and white lilies.

Next to cinnamon rolls, she loved adzuki bean soup.

She preferred cats to dogs, though Akamaru and whatever pup Kiba handed her when she'd go visit the Inuzuka compound were the exceptions.

Contrary to popular belief and her own wardrobe, lavender was not her favourite color. Yellow was, like dandelions. But everyone assumed she did, thus her closet was filled with pale purple garments.

She couldn't sing worth a damn.

And she enjoyed small things after the war.

Sasuke knew that even if he gave in and bought her a small ball of yarn, she'd still give him a sincere smile and thank him with flushed cheeks before kissing his own.

They might not be his words, but they were true; women were troublesome.

* * *

No one commented on the weapon expert's tense posture, in Hinata's case she was too polite and for Sasuke he didn't want to waste words on the obvious. When Tenten came over to the Hyuuga estate to invite Hinata to lunch and a little shopping, she hadn't expected the former rogue nin to be there as well. And damn if she wasn't raised to have good manners. Tenten found herself inviting Sasuke without thinking too much about it.

Now she was paying the price with stiff fingers and nervous laughter. Oh how she wished to go back to that morning to tell herself to go visit Ino instead. At least with the blonde, she wouldn't be trying to figure out a way to flee the shabu shabu restaurant she'd been dying to try out all week.

"So Hinata, how have you been? I haven't seen you since the last mission we went on together, ahahaha!" Was that laugh a little more fake than usual? Probably.

"Oh, fine. Thank you for asking, Tenten-san. With Kiba-kun in Suna on a vacation with Tamaki-san and Shino-kun looking into becoming a teacher at the academy, I've been training with my sister and Sasuke-kun."

"That's cool." Tenten's brown eyes flickered to the stoic gentlemen off to her friend's right side. Should she try to include him in the conversation? No. Yeah. Shit. "Uhh, Sasuke, how is it training with Hinata? I know firsthand that the Byakugan makes things more interesting."

He nodded. "It does."

Whelp.

After a second of more silent dip-hold-remove-dip-blow-eat, Sasuke cleared his throat, making Tenten look up from her chopsticks.

"I've never fought anyone with the Byakugan, so I've never had to worry about my tenketsu points outside of fighting with a senbon user." His right eye drifted towards Hinata, then his lip quirked up just long enough for the slightly older female to notice. "I'm still faster though."

The pout Hinata sent him toed the line of being deemed childish. "I still match you in taijutsu."

"Keep telling yourself that."

From there, the conversation was focused on training, an area the trio could talk about for the duration of the meal, even if it wasn't exactly an ideal conversation for people who knew each other for years. But they got through it, they debated what brand of kunais were the best, the latest trend of barefoot ninja, and their genin days. Sasuke regaled the two females in the first time he used a Fuma shuriken with Naruto during their first C rank mission where the latter transformed into a shadow windmill shuriken.

"I've never thought of doing that!" The brunette's eyes shined with excitement. She whipped her head around to look at the younger woman. "Hinata, we should try that! It would come in handy the next time we're on the same team since me and Lee don't use ninjutsu." Tenten looked at Sasuke next with a broad smile, bright and true. "The three of us can train together! Sasuke will teach, and Hinata and I will be your eager pupils."

When her statement was met with mildly surprised faces, Tenten realized how chummy she was acting to Sasuke. One pleasant meal doesn't make a friendship.

"Oh! I mean, if you wouldn't mind, Sasuke!" She laughed, the sound was about as organic as steel.

Sasuke shook his head. "I wouldn't. Might even be fun." 

Hinata clapped her hands together with a pleased smile on her face. "I agree." 

They finished their hot pot with newfound enthusiasm. Tenten even had the pleasure of seeing what the Hyuuga-Uchiha couple were like in the comfort of their separate homes. How Hinata brought a slice of beef to Sasuke's mouth and the way he flagged their waiter down to refill her teacup without her needing to tell him. It was surreal in a good way.

When the bill came, the two Rookie Nine members tried to pay for lunch, but Tenten insisted that since she was the one who extended the invitation it was only fair she handle the check.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom before we leave." Hinata gave them a short bow before walking towards the back of the restaurant.

Alone together, Tenten fiddled with the scrolls around her wrist, content to wait until the lavender eyed woman returned so they could part ways.

"What do you think Hinata would like for her birthday?" Sasuke asked.

"Ehh???" Tenten pulled back like he struck her, at least his words did. He wanted her _help_? More than that, he wanted her _opinion_. 

The younger man sighed before speaking, "I want to get her a present she'll appreciate. I figured if I asked you, you might have some helpful insight. Seeing as you've been Hinata's friend longer than I have."

"Oh."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well to be honest, I haven't gotten her anything yet." The laugh she let out was the first genuine one all day. "I hate shopping, especially for anyone but Lee or Gai-sensei. They're so easy to please, I could buy them plasma pills and they'd act like I taught them some secret move. But if I had to think about it, and I really should, Hinata likes qipao blouses. So I might go to the place where I buy my clothes to get her one."

"Hn, good idea."

"Of course the two of us can't get her the same thing," Tenten boldly teased him. "And you can't steal my idea, okay, Uchiha?"

"Understood."

After Hinata returned, the young couple bid the other kunoichi goodbye, but not before promising to have lunch again. As they parted ways, Tenten smiled to herself. She knew Neji would want her to watch his cousin in his place. Which wasn't too difficult when the two women genuinely enjoyed each other's company and Hinata was asked to fill Neji's place on Team Gai missions that required her skillset.

She looked back at the two ninjas walking too close to be platonic. Saw the half smile the taller of the pair sent the kunoichi at his side.

"Maybe it's not my job anymore," Tenten said to herself before looking up at the sky.

* * *

Five days away from Hinata's birthday and Sasuke still had no idea what to get her. He'd spent as much time outside of his apartment at her side whenever she left her own home trying to come up with something besides yarn and blouses in her actual favourite colour.

It was Sasuke and Hinata at the supermarket. Sasuke and Hinata at the bookstore. Sasuke and Hinata at the grand opening of a bathhouse. Sasuke and Hinata at the international store. Sasuke and Hinata at the fabric shop. Sasuke and Hinata at the bakery.

Today, it was Sasuke in the heart of the new shopping district in mostly civilian part of Konoha. And oh how he hated it. It was crowded, the street was too small for such a busy area, and-

"TEME!"

Loud.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved cheerily as the blond at her side beckoned him over to the little café they were sitting outside of. "What're you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Sasuke grunted after he got to the table.

A miffed expression crossed Naruto's face, but it went away as quickly as it came even as his girlfriend flicked her hand dismissively. Sasuke's callous responses ceased to affect them anymore. He wouldn't be sitting with them if he didn't want their company.

Naruto called over their waitress to get an extra cup for Sasuke. If there was one thing all three of the wildly different ninjas could all agree on, jasmine tea amongst old friends was something not to pass up. After the waitress returned with an extra cup and Sasuke got a chance to pour tea into it. The three let themselves relax even as the area around them buzzed with activity. They could almost pretend that they were kids again.

"Say Sasuke, you wouldn't happen to be looking for a present for Hinata, would you?" Naruto threw an arm over Sasuke's shoulder. A lazy grin spread across his face when the taller of the two didn’t respond. "It's almost her birthday and you haven't gotten her anything? Naughty naughty, Sasuke."

"Don't tease him like you got her something amazing," the pink haired kunoichi commented with a roll of her emerald eyes.

Naruto balked at his girlfriend. "But-but Hinata's gonna love it, Sakura-chan!" He turned back to the dark haired man. "You settle this for us, she won't let this go."

"Don't make me," Sasuke said even though he knew he was going to end up doing it anyways.

"Ichiraku's is throwing an eating competition next month, and when I told Hinata about it, she said it sounded cool. That clearly means she wants to do it, so I paid her entry fee. I even got Ayame to make a cute ticket for me to give to Hinata. She loves ramen and can eat as much as I can. I'm going to be in it anyways, but now we can probably sit together. It's the perfect gift for a good friend!" Naruto nodded sagely.

"That's not the kind of gift you give someone who almost died for you!" Sakura retorted.

"If I almost died for Hinata and she paid my entry fee for a ramen competition I'd be happy," the Uzumaki muttered into his tea.

"Did you get Hinata a present already?" Sasuke looked over at the sole girl of the group.

"Yes, and it's a _thoughtful_ gift." She closed her eyes and laughed triumphantly. "I bought her a medical book from Kumo. Tsunade-sama had to pull some strings to help me get it, but it'll be worth it when Hinata thanks me. She might even upgrade me to 'Sakura-chan.'"

"What's so special about a book from Kumo?" Naruto questioned.

"It's special because medics in Kumo have been researching the effects of Lightning Style based chakra and medical ninjutsu! That's one of Hinata's chakra natures. If she learns the techniques taught by Kumo medics, she could learn how to restart a heart after it's stopped beating!"

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but be impressed by Sakura's logic. Although, that was nothing new when it came to Squad 7.

"You really thought that through, Sakura-chan."

"That's because women understand each other better than boys ever could." Sakura dipped her fingers into her tea to flick them at her boyfriend, and giggled when he screeched. She kissed his cheek to remove the frown from his face."But you don't have to worry, Sasuke-kun. Hinata loves you, she'll be happy as long as whatever you give her comes from the heart."

"This is going to get sappy, isn't it?" Sasuke said in spite of the slightly fond smile twisting his lips.

"Girls like Hinata.. they just want to know you care. A book about jutsus for her chakra nature and a friendly competition with her friends? She'll be happy because we put a little of ourselves in our presents." The pink haired kunoichi smiled sweetly at her old crush. "Just get her a gift that says it's from you and she'll love it."

Sasuke mulled over Sakura's words as he drank his tea.

A gift from his heart.

* * *

Three days away from Hinata's birthday and Sasuke was going down the steps of the Naka Shrine to the underground level. Next year, the restoration of the Uchiha District would begin and he wanted to go through anything left behind in the lower level that he didn’t want any nosy construction workers stumbling upon when digging for pipes or whatever else might lead to the discovery of the secret room.

He lit the two braziers with fireballs as he landed on the last step. The room illuminated, allowing Sasuke to see the red and white fans painted on the wall and the stone monument. Unlike the previous times he went down there, the omen didn't interest him. He walked to the east facing wall and rapped on the off white surface until a compartment that came up to his knees opened.

Sasuke got on his knees to retrieve a simple wooden box and set it down beside him to peer into it. Omamoris. A whole box of them. They ranged in purposes from safe travel to love all the way to one he received from Uruchi the day before he entered the academy that she promised would help him study and pass his final exam. His fingers ghosted over the silky fabric, the cord ribbons, and the stitching where priestesses long gone took the time to label each one.

He dug further into the box until he found an azure pouch with the Uchiwa emblazed on one side and words announcing its function on the other. Sasuke ran a thumb over the symbol while he let his mind drift to the first time she was shown this specific type of omamori. And that's when Sakura's words from a few days ago lit up his mind like wildfire.

The lone Uchiha left the district with a box tucked under his arm and a plan to finally get Hinata a gift the next day.

* * *

"Sasuke-senpai," Hanabi greeted with a pleasant smile at the entrance of the Hyuuga compound, "are you here for Hinata-nee-sama? Hate to break it to you, but she's not here."

The older ninja shook his head. "I'd like to visit your clan's shrine."

"Huh, the shrine? What for?"

Sasuke weighed the pros and cons of giving the heiress any information beyond what he had already said. Hanabi didn't strike him as the gossipy type, then again loose lips sink ships…

"I wanted to speak to a priest or priestess who understands the concept of discretion without advertising to the whole village my business."

The teen nodded. "Makes sense, better us than the other shrines. Come in, please. I'll take you to the steps, but I have to get to training right after if you don't mind."

"Your house, your rules." Sasuke offered her his arm. The walls around here didn't just have ears.

"If only the Elders saw it that way too," Hanabi sighed while looping her arm through his.

Amongst those closest to his girlfriend, Hanabi was his favourite. Not just because she wholeheartedly approved of his relationship with Hinata and offered him tomatoes from the clan's garden whenever he stopped by. Her and Hinata's bond reminded him of the one he shared with Itachi. Younger siblings who thought the eldest hung the stars, enchanted by hard work and doted upon as much as their fathers would allow. It wasn't one sided either, he saw the same love in Hanabi's eyes when she spoke of her sister in Hinata's as well. It was almost a balm to his soul to see Hanabi and Hinata both thriving.

Hanabi let go of his arm when they reached the steps to the shrine. She waved and reminded him of the dinner party she was throwing for Hinata's birthday.

"Five PM sharp, Senpai." And then she disappeared.

The sight of the Hyuuga clan’s shrine standing proudly atop the hill made something in Sasuke ache. Save for the clan’s symbol, it was nearly identical to what the Naka Shrine once was in its prime. But where new wood and stone would stand in its place in the Uchiha District, he could see where many parts of the old infrastructure was rebuilt upon. For lack of a better term, Sasuke thought it was nice the Hyuugas could keep bits of the Tsuki no Hokori Shrine.

When he ascended the steps, a handful of priestesses flitting about the area, either doing maintenance or passing through with content expressions came into view. One closest to Sasuke, a girl with her seal displayed proudly on her forehead just as Sakura would her own, looked over at him. A startled expression crosses her face before she could even think of hiding it.

"Uchiha-sama!" The Hyuuga blinked owlishly at him, her white eyes took him in like a curious kitten. "What are you doing here?"

"What's your name?"

"K-Kana!"

"I need a blessing for an old omamori. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can!" Kana all but growled until she remembered who she was speaking to and coughed into her fist. "I mean, it would be an honour to assist you, Uchiha-sama. Please take a moment to wash up while I get the necessary things ready."

Sasuke nodded before heading over to the temizuya placed directly at the center of the area. A few of the other priestesses politely acknowledged him, but otherwise left him be. He vaguely wondered if Hanabi broke the Hyuuga mold with how talkative and energetic she could be.

Kana appeared at his side, an Onusa in her hand and her long, black hair tied into a traditional low ponytail.

"Let's begin."

* * *

On the day of Hinata's twentieth birthday, she woke up to Rock Lee shaking her awake while he exclaimed how becoming a year older would do nothing to hinder her ever present youth as she continued to grow into a wonderful kunoichi. A pancake was thrown at the back of his head by Sasuke who proceeded to kick him out of his bedroom. Once alone, he kissed his lover slowly, letting her taste the cinnamon that lingered on his tongue from the roll he ate while making breakfast.

"Get dressed, there's a bunch of birthday well wishers trying to ruin our morning."

She didn't need to ask why their friends were at his apartment so early in the morning when she heard Naruto and Lee laughing delightedly about whatever they found so amusing in Sasuke's living room. It was a blessing and a curse being friends with those two.

Getting dressed was a feat when Hinata would put on a single article of clothing, the Sharingan wielder by her side would pull them off to kiss the exposed skin. What should have taken ten minutes top ended up being twenty. Possible twenty two if the way Sasuke kept sticking his fingers and shifting her stockings was any indication. She hoped everyone in the room over would just assume she was too tired to get ready in a timely manner.

As it was, Hinata was stationed atop Sasuke's lap with his arm wrapped around her waist and his head resting against her shoulder.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She smiled, though he couldn't see it.

"Do you want your present now or later?"

She turned to her right side just enough to look him in the eyes. "Knowing you, something tells me you want to be the first person to give me a present."

"You know me too well, Hyuuga." Sasuke pulled away to reach into his pocket. "Stick your hands out."

Promptly, the indigo haired ninja put her hands out to form a bowl with her palms. Sasuke placed an omamori in her hands. Her brows furrowed slightly, at the unfamiliar fabric. Ko had told her he saw the lone Uchiha leave the Shiroi Tsuki Shrine, but the onamori she held wasn't anything like the ones the Hyuuga priestesses made. She chewed her lip as she used her left hand to turn it over and suddenly it hit her why she didn't recognize it.

Hinata felt the blood rush to her cheeks as her lavender eyes darted between the gift and the gift giver.

"Sasuke-kun, this is-"

"An old omamori that was made for my family." With his index finger, Sasuke tapped at the red and white fan. "This was the type my mom.. gave Itachi when he became an ANBU captain. They were made with the intent to protect shinobi by calling upon the spirits of my ancestors for strength and protection." He met her gaze with eyes tinged with as much fondness as he dared. "This one's yours, Hinata. When you go to the store, train with Kiba, go on a mission, or have to face or clan's elders, the Uchiha will be protecting you."

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata trailed off, she clutched the present to her chest close to her heart.

"And when you need it, you'll have my strength."

She doesn’t remember doing it, but one second she was staring down at the Uchiha's symbol and then the next she was kissing Sasuke and whispering 'I love yous' against his mouth that he returned with less words and more action. Even so, she still heard and saw what came next when he pressed their foreheads together.

"Love you too."

He leaned in for another kiss when a scratching sound pulled him away from her long enough for them to both see Akamaru opening the door with one paw. Sneaky not-so-little ninken. On his back was a reddish brown kitten with a pale yellow bow around its neck.

"Do you know-"

"Apparently, Kiba and his girlfriend thought you needed a cat named Adzuki for your birthday. Oddly enough, I agree."

Akamaru barked, he concurred.

With the door open, the pair of lovers could hear the ninjas collected in the living room clear as day.

"HINATA, HURRY UP BEFORE I EAT YOUR FOOD! WE GOT BIG PLANS TODAY!"

"That idiot," Sasuke growled. He lifted Hinata from his lap to go stop Naruto from eating food that was meant for none of his unwanted guests. What followed next was a series of shouting, crashing sounds, and Adzuki hissing as Akamaru rejoined the fray.

Call it women's intuition, but something told Hinata this was going to be the best birthday she's ever had to date.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! Happy holidays to a specific birdy, Clarisse. OwO I hope you enjoyed this fic, and that it was everything you could've hoped for. I changed things a lot and I'm not actually sure if I stuck with the actual prompt. 
> 
> Oh, I took some creative liberties with the priestesses and the lack of a priest bc as I was researching how omamoris are made and such, I realized A) the Naruto world isn't real so B) I can do what I want and run parallel to actual Japanese facts. Don't look at me like that, I grew up on Inuyasha and I'm a non practicing Catholic. We respect priestesses and we don't need some old male Hyuuga doing shit. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all have a lovely rest of December. Finish ordering those textbooks you need for next semester (psstt, Abebooks saved my ass in college), try to make some coquitos like me, alternate between scary movies and Christmas movies, get that last minute gift for your loved one, and keep shipping SasuHina bc it's valid and tell anyone who says otherwise to blow you. 😛
> 
> All my love,  
> Robin~


End file.
